Kuddkriget
by TeamTrouble
Summary: Besättningen skall just lägga sig för dagen när några enkla frågor leder till något helt annat... Skriven utav MELLO. Del 9 i historien om de två kvinnornas äventyr.


**Summary:** Besättningen skall just lägga sig för dagen när några enka frågor leder till något helt annat...

**Rating:** K

**Pairings: **... ;)

**Disclaimer:** Hur gärna vi än vill det så äger vi INTE One Piece.  
**  
Author's Notes:** Denna fic är skriven utav **MELLO.** Beröm henne när ni läst! :)

* * *

**  
_Kuddkriget._**

"Du, Eifos…" kuttrade Mello där hon satt i sin säng med en kudde i famnen.

"Mm?" hördes det från en huvudlösa figuren vid sängen bredvid, Eifos höll på att dra sin pyjamaströja över huvudet.

"Du råkar inte ha några speciella känslor för… säg någon i denna besättning?"

"Nej." svarade Eifos kort och satte sig ned i Mellos säng. Hon såg misstänksamt på sin väninna. "Varför frågar du?"

"Ingen särskild anledning." Log hon till svar och puffade till kudden i sitt knä. "Inte Luffy då?" Eifos, som precis hade tänkt återgå till sin egen säng, stelnade till.

"… Har du varit inne i mitt huvud igen?" sade hon lågt och en aning reserverat.

"Så du har det!" utbrast Mello högt, kudden föll ur hennes famn.

"Jag har ju sagt åt dig att du inte får det!"

"Du, jag behöver inte gå in i edra sinnen för att se det." försvarade sig den svart håriga flickan, ett retsamt leende lekte över hennes läppar.

"… Inte?" sade Eifos förvånat och satte sig ner på sin säng.

"Nejdå. Jag har märkt att han, ja… ser på dig annorlunda ibland."

"Ser på mig?" Eifos kunde inte låta bli att kanske låta lite väl nyfiken.

"Så det är alltså något mellan er!" tjöt Mello med triumf.

"Men nej, sluta!" försökte Eifos förtvivlat, men hon fick inte stopp på sin vän.

"Åh nej, nu får du berätta aaaaaaalllt!"

"Sluta!"

"Berätta, berätta!!"

"MEN KAN DU VARA TYST!" skrek Eifos irriterat och slängde desperat iväg det som låg närmast henne i hopp om att det skulle få tyst på Mello. Kudden hon skickat iväg träffade Mello rakt i ansiktet. Den föll ner till  
marken med en dov duns.

"..."

"..?"

"Du gjorde inte det jag tror att du just gjorde."

"Tänk för att jag precis gjorde det." svarade Eifos lugnt med ett snett leende. Leendet blev dock utbytt till en min utav fasa när rummets kuddar plötsligt lyftes från sina positioner.

"N-nej, Mello… Nu tar vi och lugnar ner oss h-här…" försökte Eifos undertiden som hon drog sig bakåt mot dörren, kuddarna cirkulerade nu över Mellos huvud.

"NU SKA DU FÅ FETT MED SPÖ!" ropade Mello argt och en utav kuddarna flög mot Eifos håll. Med nöd och näppe lyckades den rödhåriga flickan undvika missilen och hon slängde sig därefter så fort hon kunde på dörrhandtaget.

**~¤-¤~**

Zoro kisade aningens förvånat mot dörren till kvinnornas hytt när Eifos ordagrant rullade ut från rummet. När hon lyckats krypa ut på däck uppenbarade sig Mello i dörröppningen, med en arme utav flygande kuddar efter sig. Nog för att de två brukade hitta på bus tillsammans, men detta tog nog nästan priset.

"DET ÄR FUSK ATT ANVÄNDA KRAFTER! " ropade Eifos när ännu en kudde ven förbi hennes huvud.

"Hah, jag kan spöa skiten ur dig i alla fall." svarade Mello ondskefullt och fångade upp två kuddar när hon lät de falla till marken. Hon slängde fort iväg de två och tog upp en ny. Den ena träffade faktiskt Eifos, fast den andra... Den träffade en viss svärdsman rakt i huvudet.

"Hoppsan!" utbrast Mello förvånat, kriget stannade upp.

"Vad håller ni på med egentligen? Och vad har ni på er?" muttrade Zoro till svar, kvinnorna såg på varandra. De bar båda underkläder och var sin tröja som satt precis så att man nästan kunde skymta de väsentliga delarna.

"Det är vår ensak, latmask." svarade Eifos nonchalant och tog upp kudden som träffat henne. "Dessutom ska du inte klaga när du sitter ute på däck med uppknäppt skjorta och allt." tillade hon och slängde demonstrativt iväg kudden så att den träffade mannens bara bröst.

"Nej nu jäklar…" Zoro reste sig upp och gick med snabba steg mot männens rum, de två kvinnorna såg efter honom undertiden som de gjorde sitt bästa för att inte skratta högst. Efter några sekunder kom han tillbaka igen, nu med en kudde i vardera handen och en i munnen. Mello och Eifos skrattade rakt ut när de såg honom.

"Tre svä… kuddar: Kanon model…"

"Inga krafter eller attacker, Zoro!" lyckades Eifos få fram mellan fnissningarna, men han lyssnade inte. En kudde flög snabbt mot dem, det var rena turen att de lyckades hoppa undan, men kudden träffade någon annan.

"Vad är det för väsen här uppe? _Åh, mina vackra damer, att ni inte har mer på er! Nog för att mitt hjärta smälter vid anblicken, men tänk om ni blir…!" _Kudden träffade Sanji hårt i ansiktet, även han var klädd i pyjamas,som bestod utav bara mjuka lediga byxor.

"Käka dun, skithuvud!" ropade Sanji irriterat och sparkade iväg kudden som träffat hans ansikte, dock så hade de tre flyttat på sig så han träffade Mello istället för Zoro.

"Kya!" skrek Mello överraskat när kudden träffade den nedre delen utav hennes rygg. Bakom henne kunde hon höra hur fler utav besättningsmedlemmarna blev attackerade utav Eifos och Zoro.

"Förlåt, jag menade inte att träffa dig, Mello!" ursäktade sig Sanji undertiden som han skyndade sig fram till henne.

"Jag ber tusen gånger om ursäkt, kan du för…!" en kudde i bakhuvudet avbröt honom, han vände dig argt om. "Kan ni inte se att jag är lite upptagen!?"

"It's payback time!" Mello slängde sig upp på den intet ont anade Sanji och tryckte kudden hon fortfarande hade i handen över hans ansikte.

"Ah, sluta, jag ser inget!" försökte han och tog några steg framåt, men han slöt en stadig arm runt Mellos ben så att hon inte skulle ramla av, men hon var alldeles för upptagen med att gnugga kudden i hans ansikte för att ens märka det.

"Fort, Chopper, hoppa upp på mina axlar, så kan vi ta Mello och Sanji!" ropade Usopp snabbt när han såg de den lilla fighten som pågick några meter bort.

"Wow, tror du verkligen vi kan vinna över dem!?" utbrast den lilla renen, men han gjorde som Usopp sagt.

"Ey, det är fusk att teama upp med varandra!" utropade Nami när hon såg dem, undertiden som hon fick en kudde i ryggen utav Eifos.

"Vi teamar inte, detta är hämnd!" förklarade Mello och grep tag och Sanjis axlar med sin fria hand, han hade råkat stöta ihop med Zoro så nu hotade de båda att falla omkull.

"Vält dem så tar vi två flugor i en smäll!" Usopp puffade till Sanji från andra hållet.

"Neeeeeej, jag kommer bli mosad!" tjöt Mello och släppte kudden, hon behövde hålla i Sanji med båda händerna, det faktum att hon inte kunde sluta skratta gjorde hennes balans inte precis bättre.

"Men ska du ha skitmycket stryk eller!? Tänk om jag skadar henne!" röt Sanji och hytte en spark mot Usopp nu när han kunde se igen. Mello var inte säker på hur de hela gått till, men hon gissade att Zoro hade sett sin chans och knuffat Sanji så han tillslut ramlade omkull, fast han hade nog inte räknat med att Mello skulle gripa tag i honom för att få stöd och på så sätt dra med honom ned i fallet. Hur som helst slutade det med att hela besättningen låg i en stor hög på golvet.

"Gick det bra?" frågade Sanji oroligt där han låg bredvid henne.

"Jadå, jag mår bra." svarade Mello lugnande, hon hade inte haft så här kul på länge. Hon tog ett djup andetag och kände hur hon överrumplades utav den trötthet hon förut tryckt bort. Med aningens färg på kinderna insåg hon hur lättklädd hon var, färgen antog i styrka då hon vred på huvudet och såg kockens bara överkropp. En vag väldigt generade tanke påminde henne om vad hon och Sanji gjort precis innan, men mer hann hon inte tänka innan hennes ögon stängdes helt. "Bara bra." Mumlade hon sömnigt med ett blygt leende på läpparna.


End file.
